


Soldiers and civilians on the road

by Botella



Series: Zuko: Piando's student and former royal family servant [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Fuji is very good with the money, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Multi, Order of the White Lotus, Sokka in detective mode, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, i made very ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botella/pseuds/Botella
Summary: From Omashu to the great divide, the three Kyoshi warriors and a swordsman encounter people and situations along the way, while Detective Sokka wants to know who Zuko is before reaching the North Pole.
Relationships: Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko: Piando's student and former royal family servant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Soldiers and civilians on the road

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I misspelled Fuji's name a couple of times ......

Fixing other girls is fun, Isamu thinks to herself with a small smile

\- Someone is happy - says with joy and at the same time mocking Fuji

\- I'm not - she answered hiding her smile - I am amused trying new styles - she said applying the lipstick to the woman

\- I will never understand how much fun it is to make up - she said between her teeth but without lacking a smile, Fuji said who was sitting on the floor

\- It surprises me, being that you put on makeup to fight- said Zuko finishing the braids of another young woman with brown hair - ready lady, it would be two pieces of copper - he said looking at her and showing her a mirror

\- Take gentleman, I did not think it would look so good - she said looking in the mirror and giving the copper pieces - where did you learn this peculiar style of braiding? - said the girl

\- from one of my sisters - said Zuko smiling, the woman retired

\- Lee, I need help - Suki said

\- I'm going - Zuko said tiredly, moving away from his chair and going to Suki

Isamu finished her makeup and the girl smiled, perhaps she was the most serious of the group but unlike what many believed she enjoyed things ´´ feminine´´ even though she did not like combing her hair, but the makeup seemed to her magical, it was her second day of hair and makeup, and the fourth day in Omashu and soon they would be leaving, the afternoon was falling and she just thought how much money they had now, she don't expect that when Fuji said they would do this it would work, but Fuji talking about business and Numbers was good, maybe that was due to having merchant parents.

\- Isamu, I need you here - Zuko was heard saying, she sighed

\- I'm going, Lee - she said carrying her brushes and makeup mostly rice based

she walked in the street and it was where a woman between twenty-five and thirty was sitting, long brown hair, green eyes and an expensive dress, surely noble, but if she was noble that did not explain why she was sitting in her improvised beauty salon based on three benches a small table and in the street

\- Why do you need me Lee? - She said looking at the woman

-Noble makeup, while you do , I do the hair- he said.

\- Got it - she knelt down and started to do makeup

\- Wait, use my makeup - said the woman releasing various makeup, they seemed quality, and expensive, which made a noble requesting her services

\- sure - she said and began to do makeup while Zuko, Lee (false name), combed the hair

\--------------------------------

making braids was easy and it hurt a little, almost nothing when the girl told him that she did not expect the hairstyle to look good, he had made hairstyles for princesses and the girl did not trust, although he was sure it was logical, a boy surrounded by girls In the street of Omashu combing girl's hair to a low price must looking strange, when the girl asked him who taught him, one of her sisters said it was something childish to say, but for him Yue was.

\- Do you know what noble lady hairstyle means? - Suki said looking at Zuko

\- yes - said Zuko

\- A boy? Can you comb my hair? - Said the arrogant but tired woman, Zuko exhaled and remembered that money was needed for a trip

\- I have combed many noble ladies - he said smiling - I was a servant in several palaces - the woman raised a suspicious eyebrow

\- what is your name? - Said the girl examining him

\- Lee and the girl who called me is Suki, my sister - he said smiling, his patience was running out - can I comb her hair? - he said as kindly as he could

-Sure boy- she said, looking down -I'm sorry for my attitude, it's supposed to be a perfect day, I couldn't even put on makeup.

-We can also make up if you want- Zuko said, smiling slightly

\- I would like - said the woman

\------------------------------

She was desperate, she didn't know what to do, Yun was going to get married and her hairdresser and makeup artist cut her off because a noblewoman asked for them services, she was so upset, she was going to marry Mao, and Mao renounced part of his inheritance for her and her wanted look noble to him at least at his wedding, but since she was not she could not look like one, she had so much anger, as she walked down the street of Omashu in his best dress with a chair that she took from the cabinet from which they cut her, if they steal her chance to look good it wouldn't be a problem if she stole a chair and also wore the hair ornaments that she buy for her hair as well as expensive makeup, all for a discount with the makeup artist, but it was all to no avail.

Then he saw it, some girls and a boy, they seemed young none over seventeen and that if he was exaggerating, they had benches in the street, one was doing makeup in a soft and unique way and the boy was combing a girl's hair, they seemed to be good at what they did , What was not explained was because the girls had weapons with it hidden between their skirts and it looked like armor if you paid attention to it, while the boy seemed to carry weapons with him, but if they fixed it for their wedding it would be enough.

She put his chair in front of one of the girls who had short hair and spoke to her, perhaps very abruptly, when the boy came she doubted, he had a scar near his ear covered by hair, but while the boy spoke like Mao that It meant that he was an actor, he was a nobleman or he served them, he had to trust and then the girl with fine features and black hair came, she began to do her makeup, both teens worked together. He touched her hair with a softness that touches a rose or the summer breeze, while the girl rose her quickly and precisely did not even give time to feel ticklish.

\- It's ready, your hair is very careful, I haven't combed someone like that since Lady Ur ... - The boy fell down - the boy you prepared for must be very lucky- he said looking at her

-Your skin is beautiful, and your makeup is good - said the girl with a satisfied smile, they both looked tired but satisfied

\- Thank you very much - Yun said and saw the sky- spirits, the sun is about to set - she said seeing them both

\- Guys, today we lost a lot of profit- said the braid girl complaining as she approached, then she put her gaze on Yun - you look beautiful - she said suddenly with a smile

\- I have to go - she got up - how much is it? - she said hurriedly looking for her money, the money that I keep for the stylist

\- Two gold or if you don't have that one silver and one copper - said the girl smiling

\- I have enough - she said taking out two gold and one silver - keep the extra - she said running, her wedding was on the other side of the city and at night, she had to arrive on time.

\----------------------------

\- I know you like to do their hair and make up, but we lost profits since they only served one client- Fuji said with the money in her hands, she was in charge of the money and accounts

-But she pay more than a normal customer- Suki said, doubting Fuji

\- This is not how money management works - said Zuko

\- You don't have parents who do that, how are you sure - Isamu doubt

\- because the servants explained that they preferred small payments to having a semi-large one once in a while - he said, opening the medicine bottle and taking it

\- Yes, having a lot of little is more than having little or one of a lot - said Fuji

\- I hadn't done such an elaborate hairstyle for a long time - said Zuko - it was more like a wedding hairstyle what we did- said seeing

\- Congratulations, Lee and Isamu have just fixed a girlfriend - said Suki happily

\- Yes, but we have to go tonight - Fuji said

\- We know - Isamu said - you are all joys until they talk about money - she said with a smile

\- I'm sorry but my parents taught me that money is one of the most important things- said Fuji

\- Mine that you should enjoy - said Isamu

\- Mine like kicking butt - Suki said smiling

\- It's your turn - Fuji said smiling at Zuko

\- I'm an orphan ... - he said in response

\- I'm sorry, I forgot - Fuji said reluctantly

\- It does not matter, I have many sisters - he said smiling

\- and I'm the best - Suki said approaching Zuko and ruffling his hair

The four moved forward happily while discussing the fight, appearance and money, the money was mostly Fuji and Zuko, at that moment they found the woman who they fixed crying, sweating and desperate

\- Are you okay? - was the only thing Suki managed to say

\- I won't get to my wedding - she said desperately - the streets are under repair, I'm so close and far- her voice broke- Mao gave up a lot for me and I won't even be able to get there - Suki saw the girls

\- hey - she heard Isamu put his hand on the girl's shoulder- your makeup is waterproof so it won't be ruined, but the red eyes don't fit - she said smiling

\- what? - Yun did not understand

\- We will make you come to your wedding - said Zuko

\- how will we do that? - Suki said unsure

\- Well, a friend of Master Piando used to insist on doing something crazy and I think now we can try it - Zuko said smiling

\- I'm signing up, I always wanted to save a wedding- said Fugi smiling- but then we go- she said in a serious tone

\- Helping will be a pleasure- said Suki smiling

\- I just need you to answer me something - Zuko said to Yun

\- what thing? - she was desperate, she had to arrive

\- What is the closest mail service to your wedding? - Said smiling

\----------------------------

Yun regretted many things in his life, she regretted not knowing how to cook, she regretted the date where she sneezed and spilled the broth on Mao, she regretted hiring a stylist who canceled and possibly regret to listen to some children, not children, teenagers, who promised to take her to her wedding and now she was in a mail basket while the boy fixes his hair, the makeup girl held her, the one with the money is in front with a sword and the one with short hair behind about to push with her feet, she would regret this and then the girl pushed them.

\- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - she never thought that her scream could be so high

\- Fuji prevents us from colliding !! - The short-haired girl was heard

\- Understood Suki !!! - His voice was firm, what kind of teenagers were these

\- I don't know your name but I need you to tell us where we are going - said the girl with the fine face

\- tall building on the left before this road ends, it is in a dining room - she said nervously and did not know if she was screaming

\- Leeeeee, what are you doing ?? !!! - Suki, the short-haired girl was heard

\- I am, avoiding tousled hair and combing at the same time !!!! - Said shouting, Yun turned and saw the boy the bow he had on had flown away, she saw how the burn mark extended to the back of his skull although his hair covered it

\- that's the building! ??? - Shout also disheveled the braid girl, ... Fuji, Yun saw the building that she pointed with his sword, where the children took weapons ... then she remembered that they were at war

\- that is !! - She said pointing, but the mail was not going to there, they would pass by - we are going to pass - everything and they would not succeed

\- What do you think the sword is for? !!! - Fuji shout - hold on !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\-------------------------

Mao was nervous, he did not regret almost anything in his life, at least the current things, he regretted never being able to spit and play as a child, he regretted not being able to give money to anyone who needed it because it was frowned upon , but he did not regret going on a date with Yun, he does not regret when she sneezed broth on him, he does not regret losing all his inheritance for her and telling his parents to rot on his golden pedestal, no regrets committing to Yun, will not regret saying yes at the altar ... if she arrives.

The night was here, she was not, and she would really run to look for her if it weren't because she was already at the altar and everyone was watching. He had rented a dining room but the decoration made it look cute enough for Yun to start crying when she saw it, she was clumsy and a little... very expressive, but if she didn't come? , and if she no longer wanted to be with him and if something happened to her and if .....

screams, many screams, no, one scream, not several, he turned and saw out a mail thing at full speed with children, that is something that he never hope see , the wall broke and they jumped from that that fell into the void and the four young people were carrying someone, Mao looked up and saw her, Yun without any disheveled hair with a beautiful dress and her lips gently highlighted, the children held her in their hands as if she were a princess and they lowered her, she saw he, the place it was silent.

She walked down the altar with her dress touching the ground, a soft and nervous smile in equal parts, the children were in the back disheveled smiling and taking breath, one had a sword in hand, but that did not matter. The moon was high tall doing Shining Yun for the hair ornaments while her cream and green dress mixed with the jade of the decorations of the place and her eyes, she approached him, she could not believe it but she was crying with a smile just like him, the man said the vows while they whispered like little children

\- You look more beautiful than I could imagine - Mao said smiling

\- I did not mess up after flying out? - she said with a smile

\- You look beautiful - he said

\- accept? - said the man

\- Yes - they both said at the same time and their lips met with tears, it was a perfect wedding and now it was time to eat

\---------------------------

\- Didn't you say we had to go tonight? - Isamu asked the already tearful Fuji

\- It is the best wedding I have seen - she said wiping his face and with tears

-We almost died- said Zuko who was catching his breath

\- Where did you get the idea to use the mail as transport? - Suki said who had sat on the ground while everyone saw the spouses kiss

\- Would you believe me if I say was idea of King Bumi? - Zuko said sitting next to him

\- Yes - she said laughing, people were moving to sit down to eat, it was good to be in a dining room.

\- If you allow me - a man's voice was heard, with a jump Zuko and Suki stood up from the ground, Isamu and Fugi stood up straight- I'm Mao Yun's husband, she said pointing to the girl they brought to the wedding, like this that was her name, the four of them thought- I would like to thank you for bringing Yun - he said smiling

\- It was fun - Fuji said with a smile

\- Servant - said the man, a man approached - can you prepare a table for the children? - said the man

\- what's the trick? - Fugi's tone turned hostile - are you going to charge us later, force us to give a monetary gift? - the tone was accusing

\- Child, no - said the man nervously- they brought the woman I love to me, it's a gift- he said while Yun laughed behind him

\- great!! - She said turning towards the boys - free food !! - said happily

\- We have a table, follow me - said the waiter, while Fuji happily followed him

\- is she always like this? - said Mao

\- Only if you talk about money- Isamu said tiredly

-Thanks for accepting us at your wedding- Zuko said formally

\- Thank you very much- Suki said lightly

\- no problem - Mao said watching the children go to the designated table

\-----------------------------

They were strange children, who seemed to know how to fight and the boy spoke as a noble or a servant, but Mao did not care at all because he was with Yun who was explaining her unfortunate day and how they went through the emails while those children acted cool-headed, they ate and they laughed as Yun narrated with gestures forgetting what Mao's mother would call a lady attitude.

when he went to see the children's table while dinner was over, there was nothing but a theater scroll and a golden fan with the note that said ''for the married'', the servant said they had received the food and then disappeared, he would always be grateful to them like Yun, so he asked his wife the names of the children, she also said their names because apparently she found out their names while they were speeding through the mail.

in their newlyweds' house they put up a small sign that said the children's names and how they were welcome to stay whenever they wanted.

\-----------------------------

The four were out of Omashu in a merchant cart had had to run with food in their hands to get there on time, they left some gifts for the married couple and arrived in time before the merchant cart left, while the carrosa all four sat on the edge and fell asleep after joking about the wedding.

\- Hi Zuko - Yue said happily

\- hello- he said smiling

\- You're late- she said sitting down

\- Today I have no plays to show you, but I can show you the best wedding I have seen and we can go in the mail- he said happy and tired

\- Show me- she said smiling kindly

\--------------------------

\- I have a doubt, King Bumi - Sokka said before leaving - they said that we are the second this month to slip through the mail, who else did it? - Sokka said looking at Bumi

\- That's simple some girls and a boy- he said laughing

\- They were arrested? - Sokka said looking at the king with distrust

\- No, of course not, they did it for a wedding and love is not punished, besides I gave the idea to Zuko anyway - he said laughing louder - I say Lee, it's time for them to leave - he said almost throwing them out

Sokka was more and more intrigued about Zuko, Bumi knew him and called him Lee. Why was he in Omashu and what did a wedding have to do with it? Why was he hanging out with three girls? , was one of those girls Suki? . As they flew away from Omashu Sokka set himself a personal goal, to discover who Zuko really was.

\- I think if we want to know something about Zuko we should worry about his eyes - Aang said

-That doesn't seem relevant to me- Sokka said shutting him up. -Maybe we should understand why he travels so much?

Aang shrugged, maybe he should tell Sokka that there was something strange around Zuko, something that was not normal, something about Zuko and that those black eyes made him feel that something was wrong but he kept quiet while Sokka rambled on why a person traveled so much be from the nation of fire, why he was friends with kyoshi warriors, how he knew generals and finally how he met a girl from the northern tribe.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, please
> 
> Piando drinking tea at home:  
> \- I feel like Zuko is doing something dangerous .......
> 
> Azula planning something:  
> \- I feel like Zuzu is being an idiot, the usual
> 
> Yue calm in her palace:  
> \- I think tonight I'm going to hear an interesting story


End file.
